lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru
Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru – najstraszliwszy sługa Saurona, najpotężniejszy z dziewięciu Nazgûli. Dawny król nieznanego państwa ludzi, przemieniony w bezcielesnego niewolnika Saurona przez Pierścień Władzy. Biografia Druga Era W przeszłości był prawdopodobnie Czarnym Númenorejczykiem. Sauron ofiarował mu najpotężniejszy z Dziewięciu Pierścieni Władzy, który, choć początkowo dał mu wielką moc, ostatecznie go zniewolił i doprowadził do przemiany w upiora. W Śródziemiu w tej postaci zaczął występować od około 2251 roku Drugiej Ery. Od samego początku był przywódcą Nazgûli. Przez następne 1200 lat wiernie służył Sauronowi. Walczył w wojnie przeciwko Ostatniemu Sojuszowi Elfów i Ludzi. W 3441 roku Sauron został pokonany przez Isildura. Wtedy też on jak i pozostałe upiory pierścienia przestali pojawiać się w Śródziemiu. Trzecia Era Sauron w 1050 roku Trzeciej Ery wybudował twierdzę w Dol Guldûr. Spowodowało to powrót Dziewięciu Nazgûli do Śródziemia. Wódz Nazgûli udał się na północ Śródziemia, gdzie założył swoje królestwo - Angmar. Przyjął tytuł Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru, ponieważ ukrywał swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Jego celem było zniszczenie państw skłóconych Dúnedainów z podzielonego Arnoru. Ostatecznie dokonał tego po ponad 600 latach zażartych wojen, gdy w 1974 Trzeciej Ery roku podbił Arthedain. Rok później został jednak pokonany w bitwie pod Fornostem przez armię Armię Zachodu. Musiał uciekać z północy. thumb|Na czele [[Nazgul|Nazgûli|260x260px]]Zebrawszy na nowo resztę Nazgûli, Czarnoksiężnik przybył potajemnie do Mordoru w 1980 roku, by przygotować krainę na powrót Saurona. W 2000 roku poprowadził atak na Minas Ithil, które padło dwa lata później. Osiadł w tej warowni, zwanej odtąd Minas Morgul. W 2043 roku rzucił wyzwanie znienawidzonemu przez siebie Eärnurowi, który został wtedy królem Gondoru. Siedem lat później ponowił wyzwanie, a gdy monarcha je przyjął i przybył do Minas Morgul, Czarnoksiężnik pojmał go i zabił. Przez następne lata nie opuszczał swojej siedziby. Uczynił to dopiero na początku Wojny o Pierścień. 20 czerwca 3018 roku zaatakował Osgiliath i zdobył jego wschodnią część. Wraz z resztą upiorów przeprawił się przez most na Anduinie nim zburzyli go Gondorczycy. Nazgûle ruszyły następnie na poszukiwanie Jedynego Pierścienia. Czarni Jeźdźcy przemierzyli Rohan, zapuścili się do Doliny Anduiny, gdzie szukali siedzib hobbitów, by w końcu skierować się do Eriadoru. W okolicach Shire'u pojawili się w wrześniu. Gdy część jeźdźców penetrowało Shire i Bree on sam pozostawał w obozie w Andrath. Do pościgu włączył się, kiedy Frodo Baggins, wraz z towarzyszami i Obieżyświatem, opuścił Bree. 3 października, wraz z innymi upiorami, zaatakował czarodzieja Gandalfa Szarego na Wichrowym Czubie i zmusił go do opuszczenia tego wzgórza. Dzięki temu trzy dni później mógł, w tym samym miejscu, napaść na obozowisko Obieżyświata i hobbitów. Zranił wówczas nożem Morgulu Froda. Prawie udało mu się zdobyć Pierścień przy brodzie na Bruinen, lecz poniósł klęskę – wody rzeki posłuszne woli Elronda, pochłonęły jego oraz resztę Nazgûli. Pozbawiony cielesnej powłoki musiał uciekać do Mordoru. Zapewne w ciągu następnych miesięcy zajmował się tam przygotowaniami do wojny. 10 marca 3019 roku wyruszył z Minas Morgul na czele wielkiej armii. Wtedy to omal nie wykrył Froda, wędrującego, wraz z Samem i Gollumem, ku przełęczy Cirith Ungol. Następnie, w trakcie zaciekłych walk, Czarnoksiężnik zdobył Osgiliath i sforsował mury Rammas Echor. Kierował potem oblężeniem Minas Tirith. Gdy taran rozbił Wielką Bramę miasta, Wódz wjechał do stolicy Gondoru i tylko Gandalf Biały odważył się stawić mu czoło. Jednak właśnie w tym momencie nadciągnęła odsiecz Rohirrimów. W bitwie na polach Pelennoru Wódz Nazgûli używał maczugi jako broni. Śmiertelnie ranił króla Théodena, lecz sam zginął z ręki Éowiny i Merriadoka. Tak spełniła się przepowiednia Glorfindela, która mówiła, że Wódz Nazgûli nie może zginąć z ręki mężczyzny. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|left|244px|Czarnoksiężnik w Angmarze Wódz Nazgûli w świecie upiorów miał długie, połyskliwe włosy, nosił biało-szare szaty i koronę na hełmie. Od jego postaci biło blade światło. Był wyższy od innych Nazgûli. W świecie widzialnym, tak jak podwładni, nosił długi czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Podczas bitwy na polach Pelennoru zrzucił kaptur – w miejscu głowy widać było tylko stalową, królewską koronę i oczy świecące czerwonym blaskiem. Poruszał się na koniu lub na skrzydlatej bestii. Jako broni używał miecza, noża Morgulu bądź maczugi. Jako upiór wyglądał strasznie. Jego skóra była bardzo stara. Można rzec że wyglądał jak trup. Czarnoksięska moc Wódz Nazgûli jako najpotężniejszy z Upiorów Pierścienia, wzbudzał największy strach w otoczeniu. Był najbardziej wyczulony na obecność Jedynego Pierścienia. W przeciwieństwie do reszty Upiorów zupełnie nie bał się wody, a poruszanie się w słońcu nie sprawiało mu trudności. Zranić go mogła tylko broń opatrzona specjalnymi zaklęciami, każdy inny oręż rozpadał się w zetknięciu z nim i taki los spotkał miecze Éowiny oraz Meriadoka.Wódz Nazgûli posiadał wielką magiczną moc. Zesłał na Kurhany złe duchy zwane Upiorami Kurhanów (około 1637 roku) i być może był w stanie wpływać na pogodę, przez co doprowadził do zatonięcia statku króla Arvedui i jego śmierci (1975 rok). Jego moc znacznie wzrosła podczas oblężenia Minas Tirith: Adaptacje Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru został wezwany do Dol Guldur przez Czarnoksiężnika. Atakuje on Radagasta, gdy ten bada fortecę. Podczas spotkania Białej Rady w Rivendell pada hipoteza, jakoby miał być jednym z Upiorów Pierścienia pochowanych w grobowcach znajdujących się w Górach Mglistych. Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii Czarnoksiężnik atakuje Galadrielę, Sarumana i Elronda i zostaje przez nich pokonany. Zostaje wypędzony wraz z innymi Nazgûlami z Dol Guldur przez Galadrielę. Najprawdopodobniej uciekli do Mordoru Ciekawostki * Według niektórych badaczy twórczości Tolkiena, owym Czarnoksiężnikiem był Isilmo, brat królowej Númenoru, Tar-Telperiën. * W filmie Władca Pierścieni Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru ma prostą, dużą koronę. widać to kiedy Frodo założył Pierścień i ujrzał króla. W Hobbicie Czarnoksiężnik ma koronę Khamula kiedy atakuje Radagasta. de:Hexenkönig von Angmar en:Witch-king of Angmar es:Rey Brujo de Angmar ru:Король-чародей Ангмара Kategoria:Nazgûle Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Siły zła Kategoria:Władcy